


I meant it

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Daisy meant every word, she just hoped Robbie believed her





	I meant it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



The wind and Daisy were old friends. It keeps her company and gives her a touch of reality anytime her mind wonders too much. It soothes and grounds her and remains a constant companion.

 

 _But right now?_ It was being a dramatic little shit.

 

Just like her boyfriend.

_She hoped boyfriend._

 

Whether Robbie still wanted to be her boyfriend was another question she would soon find the answer too. She wanted it to be a good answer. Robbie saw something in Daisy worth sticking around for and Daisy hoped it was that alone that would keep him around, _that and her dazzling charm and personality._

 

Wind whipped at her hair while she stood and waited in the middle of the street for Robbie to make his grand.

 

Was she being as dramatic as the rain? _Maybe_.

 

Would this work? _Who knows._

 

She just wanted Robbie to be out here with her and tell her once and for all what the fuck they were. This dancing around one another was getting on her nerves. As soon as the word 'love' fell from Daisy's mouth, Robbie froze and ran. Daisy felt her heart leave with him and she doesn't know if she is going to be able to put it back together.

 

Robbie came into view but all she saw was her heart. It’s small beats turning frantic. Her hands sweated. The ground gave a little shake.

 

_Okay, powers, you need to focus._

 

"Daisy?"

 

Robbie looked adorable and confused.

 

_Daisy was fucked._

 

"I meant it."

 

_Okay, not the speech we worked on but good job Johnson._

 

"Daisy-"

 

Daisy took one step forward. Robbie copied. Both stepping towards the other until they were face to face. Wind whipping leaves around them.

 

"I love you."

 

Robbie smiled and Daisy couldn't help it. She dragged Robbie in for a kiss. Robbie's hands gripped her jacket as Daisy's slipped around his waist, holding Robbie still. Both pouring their emotions and need into the kiss. The other understanding with their tongues talking of love that their mouths dared not speak.

 

Robbie pulled back, resting his forehead against Daisy's.

 

"I love you too."


End file.
